Misiunea Unei Regine
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Set post-manga. Now that Alucard has returned, Sir Integra can spare Seras on prolonged solo undercover missions, and the Draculina couldn't be more excited about it. Sadly for our little Draculina things don't go quite her way. (Collab with VanquishLithium)
1. Chapter 1

**Misiunea Unei Regine**

**Ketti: OMGNEWSTORYYAY**

* * *

"This is your first solo undercover mission Seras Victoria, don't screw it up." The aged woman's voice drawled across the large room as easily as her cigar's smoke before she snuffed it.

Seras was elated, if that had anything to say about it. For the last 30 years Seras had been unable to go on such missions because they couldn't spare Hellsing's only trump card. But now that her Master was back, she was allowed to go on such missions she had been waiting for.

One happy Seras Victoria phased out of the room with a skip in her step (right through the door) ignoring Integra's huff. The missions file swung in her hands as she continued to ignore her Master's stalking habits. After all, it was completely by accident that she kept.. slipping away from his sight.

Now that Seras was almost on par with Alucard, she could play games too. She thought about this with a grin that was also on par with her Master's as she ducked out of his radar once again.

Seras eventually sat on one of the sofa's in Integra's study (deciding to give up the game once she realized she had ended up in Integra's presence once more) and swung one leg over the other, opening her manila folder (of doom) and triple reading (just in case!) the document.

The mission seemed simple, she was only supposed to infiltrate a private school for girls and find the vampire(s) infesting the area. Of course it was only rumors, but Hellsing could never be too sure, especially with some FREAKs still running around here and there.

She ignored the extra weight on her side as her now permanently red eyes focused on the report (for the 10th time) and ignored the foreign warmth her Sire provided her. "What're you reading, Seras?" He cooed, walking his fingers up the side of her arm, and she shivered. "My mission details." She answered with carefully neutral tones, furtively glancing at Integra (who was doing her best to ignore the vampires) before glancing under her lashes at the figure of Alucard looking oh so cozy and mirroring her pose. Her brows arched slightly in amusement and she casually began to swing her foot from side to side, wondering if her Master would mimic that as well.

He curled his lip back in a show of fang as his right foot kept tempo with hers and his fingers reached her shoulder to walk across the top of her jacket and drop down onto her left arm possessively. "is that so?" He drawled and tippeed his head down to peer at her over the tops of his tinted glasses. (She was sure he wore them just to do that to people, it was a bit intimidating.)

"Mhm." She answered, and flipped the page to stare intently at its contents (despite having memorized them at this point), a secret inner smile hovering in her thoughts. He made a low sound in his throat, and his fingers tightened minutely on her shoulder before pulling her flush to his side and resting his chin on her collarbone to gaze down at the folder with her. "Fascinating." He drawled, clearly bored. "Your first undercover mission, and it's alone." His tone held a hint of mockery, and Seras felt a flicker of something from Integra before the woman cleared her throat meaningfully. Alucard pretended not to notice for a moment before straightening up and flashing his teeth at his Master in a roguish grin. The elderly head of Hellsing shook her head and muttered under her breath before continuing with her paper work. "Bloody vampires flirting in my office..."

Seras felt a flush creeping up her cheeks and did her best to compose herself, "That's right, Master. Now that you're back, Sir Integra can spare me for a few days on missions like this." The bubble of happiness was threatening to burst, and her eyes glimmered with excitement. (Such a childish thing, she didn't want to look like a child to him anymore...)

"Oh, is that so? I figured after the war there would be less FREAKs around." He was still peering over her shoulder, but it was obvious he wasn't even reading the darn thing. Probably just trying to make her feel uncomfortable, she figured.

It had been around a week since her Master had returned, and for the past week he has been sleeping for the most part, so they haven't had any time to tell him about the 30 years of missed time. Seras knew this was one chance she had to tell him something. "We thought so too, but unfortunetly that isn't the case. During the first 10 years, it was worse then ever, but over the last 20 years activity has dimmed considerably, and your return is just what I needed to be able to go on my first solo undercover mission, since undercover usually take excessive amounts of time." Seras explained, bright red eyes still trimming over her papers for missing details.

"Mmm," he drawled, sounding bored, "and, how, exactly do you plan on explaining away your eyes, Police Girl? Red eyes aren't very common." His tone was neutral, but she felt the mocking bite behind it as he shifted his gaze over top his glasses to stare directly at her. (She had to fight the urge to shiver, god damn she loved his eyes.)

"That won't be a problem." Sir Integra interrupted their little staring match with a quirk of her lips, "we were prepared for this, nad while Miss Victoria may never pretend at blue eyes again, turning red to brown is a simple matter of specially made colored contacts."

The woman reached into her desk and withdrew a small box, very thin and not bigger than her palm. Glancing down at it for a moment, Integra's lips twisted further, "In fact..." she almost hesitated, "Walter made these before the attack on London specifically for Miss Victoria to go out in public without unnecessary eye wear." She shot an amused look at Alucard's google sided amber lenses and pushed the little box across the paper strewn surface of her desk to balance it near the edge within easy reach of a passerby.

Seras shook her head and tsked, "You really should stop hoarding Integra, I heard it's bad for your health." She teased, but it was obvious she felt some amount of worry for Integra's need to hold onto Walter's things. Integra's eye twitched and she looked like she was about to argue, or throw something in Seras' general direction before Alucard broke the short silence ina grave tone, "Walter, hn? So you've both so easily forgiven him for what he's done? For betraying us all? And if you haven't recalled, the gun he made me blew up." Alucard's voice was scathing, as if scolding a child. "And you trust this device he made?"

Integra looked for a moment as though she had swallowed a lemon, then glanced down at the box. Her pursed lips tightened before smoothing into a carefully bland expression, "I've had it tested." She started in a quiet tone, "And nothing harmful has been detected in the countless trips to our labs, so yes, in this instance I do." There was a challenging light in her remaining eye then as she lifted her gaze to Alucard, daring him to question her judgement further. Walter's betrayal still stung, and thirty years was truly not enough time to soothe the wound.

"And I said nothing of forgiveness." She whispered, almost to herself.

Seras looked nervously between her Master and her Master's Master. She always broke up the fights Integra started with other people, like the round table, but she knew better then to try and tell her Master to shut his trap. At this thought, she felt a hand squeeze her thigh rather roughly (Though she didn't know when he had moved it there) and she had to stifle a groan.

Integra didn't seem to detect anything out of the ordinary, but her mind was probably too preoccupied now thinking of Walter's betrayal.

Soon Seras had grown tired of the silence and simply phased down through the couch and straight through many floors (startling a few soldiers) and making her way to her own bedchamber. Seras vaugly wondered how she had 'escaped' her Master's vice grip, but shrugged it offm throwing the file onto a desk nearby before throwing herself into her open coffin.

During the time she had grown closer to Integra, it was suggested that she had a coffin custom made shortly after the war was resolved and the new members of the round table were chosen. It was a bit like her Master's with crimson velvet lining the insides, dirt from her birthplace beneath a comfy layer, the outside was pure obsidian. Though it had no phrases like her Master's 'bird of hermes', if you looked closely enough a signature could be found in the corner reading 'For Integra's pet Monster'.

* * *

Seras woke groggily at the crack of dawn, stumbling blindly through her room as she gathered up the last of her things. Her assignment was at a private, all girls high school, (and she was still wondering how Sir Integra would get around the in campus dorm policy) and she was to join the Juniors in their daily activity. _'It's a damned good thing I can stand some sunlight.'_ She grumbled to herself as she nearly crashed face first into her bathroom door to grab a quick shower before changing into her uniform. (Thankfully, she didn't need to take P.E.)

When she emerged fifteen minutes later, she looked more awake, but grumpy. "They call this a uniform? The principal must've watched too much anime, I swear..." The skirt was pleated, and blue and black plaid, the little white stripes matching her knee high socks and obscenely short shirt. Her midriff mocked her as she tugged at it to cover her bellly button. "Ugh! Perverts! All of them." Tapping her blue and black sneaker clad foot on the stone floor in agitation, she growled, grabbed her bacckpack, and phased up to the main floor to wait for Sir Integra at the front doors for a last breifing on their drive over.

Her Master, of course, was there, and leered openly at her as she appeared. She huffed and resisted the urge to cross her arms protectively over her chest. "It's not funny."

His smirk said otherwise.

Seras glared at her Master, turning her head away from him defiantly, even as she phased through the large front doors. Knowing Integra, she was already waiting outside most likely.

The Draculina tried not to laugh when she noticed the door guards jump in surprise, but frowned when she realized her Master had followed her out. She was hoping his hate for the sun would keep him inside. After all, he was Dracula, he was immune to the sunlight, but it didn't mean he _liked _it.

"This is _my _mission Master, what are you doing here?" Seras complained, ignoring the confused looks the guards were sending their way.

He gave her an almost poisonous smile as he followed her down the steps and towards the limo, next to which stood Integra (smoking as usual). "What, I'm not allowed to leave the house when I please?" He leered at her, and nearly bumped into her with each step, invading her personal space quite ruthlessly.

"Seras is quite correct, Alucard." Sir Integra cut in, blowing a ring of smoke, "it's_ her _mission, you are to stay at Hellsing with me." She paused for a moment, casting her eye over her two pet vampires, and sighed inaudibly, "But I know you well enough, and you are welcome on the drive over."

Seras wanted to protest, but she knew as well as Integra did that when her Master got like this nothing short of an order would get him to back off (and even then he'd likely find a way around it). Casting her eyes skyward as though to plead for patience, she walked around the back of the car to the other side, muttering. "I am so not a morning person."

Integra tossed her a smirk as she opened her door and slid into the cushy back seat, "Neither am I, vampire."

Alucard chuckled as he watched his females and their antics, simply phasing into the car as Seras' door closed behind her rudely. He sat across from them, leg crossed at the knee, and made himself (obscenely) comfortable.

"Right..." Seras groaned, running a hand over her face. "Let's rehash this one last time."

"You are to infiltrate the school and find the creatures terrorizing the students there. This mission has no time limit, i just ask that you solve this before too many casualties are committed." Integra leaned closer to Seras and handed her the little box with the contacts inside, and lingered for a minute longer close to Seras' side. "I want you to be careful, Seras. We have no idea if this is just a simple FREAK infestation, or a real enemy."

"I've taken on a werewolf, old woman. I think I can handle a few of my own kind." Seras grinned feraly. She'd been trying to hide the fact that when it came to bloodshed, she had started to become excited just like her Master, but she knew he'd figure it out someday when she went into bloodlust.

It was likely it would be a long time before any blood was shed, but she couldn't keep the excitement out of her face. Seras looked into Integra's lined, worried face and she softened a bit. "But I'll be careful, my Master." Her shadow arm imitation wrapped half around her in comfort.

Seras had noticed that as the years past, even more so after Walter's death, Integra was having a harder time hiding her worry for her servants. It was evident she didn't want them to leave her too, and only had Seras for the past 30 years, and even she had given up on Alucard returning.

A playful glint lit the blonde's crimson eyes as the comforting arm tightened and she leaned in close to whisper in the older woman's ear, "So, what's this line I saw about my 'undercover' name being Seras Hellsing... Mom?"

Integra stiffened and a red flush threatened to bloom on her cheeks as Alucard burst out laughing across from them. "Well, I had to get you in somehow..." The elderly woman growled, and shoved the hand from her shoulder to scoot back to her side of the limo irritably. Lord it was bad enough her vampires acted like children, now she had to claim Seras as her supposed daughter. Faintly the aforementioned undead caught a grumbling thought from their human Master about 'round table will never let me hear the end of it if they catch on...' and Seras shot her Sire a _look_ to no, shut up, it's not funny.

"Just don't tell me he's my father." Seras joked, sending her Sire another sideways glance.

Integra seemed to sober up and gave Seras a look that told her she knew something she didn't want to know. "Oh god pl-""No, no, it's not that. The other option was to list him as your husband, but I knew you wouldn't like that." Integra tried to make it sound like a joke, but Seras' face was a deep red as her Master barked a laugh from his seat across from them. "Seras Tepes, what a wonderful name." He teased, hand over his chest as if he couldn't stop laughing at the idea.

Seras was quiet for the rest of the ride after she put her contacts in, and it was no time at all before they arrived at the front of the school.

"You," Integra started as the car stopped and the driver got out to walk down the length of the limo to open the door for her, "will stay inside the car, Alucard." Her eye shone with warning that she would indeed make it an order if need be.

The male frowned and sat forward as though to protest, when Integra raised her hand to slap him and he bared his teeth in a vicious parody of a smile, "Yes, my Master." He conceded, and neither woman took it to mean he would behave for long.

She eyed him warily for a moment before nodding, "Good. We shall return shortly to Hellsing, wait for me here, Servant."

Seras and Integra both slid out through the opened door and the driver bowed his head as he shut it and walked back to lean against his door (Seras thought he was scared to be in the car with her Master alone) as they passed and walked side by side up to the front of the school. Seras eyed the various loitering students and noted that all their uniforms appeared as ill fitting as hers, and reaffirmed her theory that the principal was clearly male. She opened the door for Integra, resisting the urge to bow flamboyantly, a playful smirk quirking her lips as she wraggled her brows at the elderly woman (who smacked her on the head) as she passed.

"That's no way to look at your _mother_." Integra remarked dryly, and pretended not to see the childish expression on Seras' face in response as they took a left and made their (sedate) way to the main office to sign the last of the registration papers and pick up Seras' schedule.

"Yes mother." Seras sing-songed.

Sir Integra wished she had a newspaper to roll up and smack the impudent girl's head with. (Ah, that brings back memories...)

When they arrived, the secretary took one look at them, arched a brow, and calmly buzzed them in, "The principal will see you now." She announced a moment later.

"That was fast..." Seras muttered. Well, clearly they were expected, they didn't even need to introduce themselves.

"Ah, ladies, such a pleasure to make your acquaintance in person." A very tall (and skinny as a rail) man with very little hair left on his balding head said as he turned to grace them with a (false looking) smile and the rather unnerving stare of his hazel eyes that seemed to bulge from his head. He wore a rather out of date cream suit (that went quite badly with his complexion) and ill fitting white gloves that he extended in a gesture of greeting before gesturing the women to take their seats (somewhat beaten but nonetheless comfortable small armchairs) as he stood behind his desk and shuffled some papers around. "It is an honor to add Miss Seras to our esteemed school. My name is Dick Ballinger, and I've been the head of St Beerha's Academy for the Advancement of Women's Education for the past ten years now. There are some formalities to settle and papers to sign, as Miss Hellsing is entering quite late in the year." His smile soured a bit, but was swiftly hidden by more fake sincerity as his gaze drifted over the younger blonde and lingered inappropriately long.

"Yes, of course." Integra cut in with a carefully bland tone.

"First there is the matter of the dorms," Mr. Ballinger started, and was swiftly cut off by the elder Hellsing.

"We've arranged an empty room already through your secretary and the matron of the housing complex."

"Right, yes, of course. Well there are a few simple rules..."

Seras listened with half an ear, bored to tears by the man's droning voice. It was bad enough she had to be awake in the day, but listening to him go on and on about how only the seniors were allowed off campus during school hours and other such nonsense was mind numbing.

At last the torture was over, she was forced to shake his hand (she swore he was staring at her chest again) and she received her schedule as well as instructions to see Ms. Lawler for her room and locker keys.

Sir Integra hesitated a moment before they were to part ways at the office, looking almost concerned. Seras was quick to reassure her with a smile and a gentle pat on the hand, "It'll be fine. I'll be in contact every day." She was careful to keep her smile close lipped to not accidentally give the (prying and eavesdropping) secretary a peek of her fangs. The elder blonde favored her with a bittersweet smile of her own before gently ruffling Seras' hair and departing down the hall.

Seras made an indignant sound and reached up to straighten the mess of her spiky locks as she turned the opposite direction to fetch her keys. (Not that she'd need them, really, but she was supposed to keep up appearances after all.)

Seras eyed her reflection distastefully in the mirror in her secluded dorm. Not only was her shape slightly wavy and transparent, but she disliked her now brown eyes. She'd grown to like her crimson eyes that much resembled her beautiful Master's. The Draculina supposed she could take her contacts off while alone, and Walter found a way to prevent them from drying out, but she figured it wasn't a good idea.

She began to roam her little get-away-from-home and was surprised to find her coffin placed in the room, a rather large bed above it to hide it. She knew if she were younger, when she was just a little Fledgling, she would have preferred the bed, but ever since her Master had vanished and she spent the first five years in her Master's coffin, wishing for his return, she had grown to love sleeping in coffins.

Seras moved her fingers over the signature, looking at the otherwise blank top and remembering her Sire's engraving, and also remembered that he had chanted these words to release his full powers. She vaguely wondered if it was just a side-effect of the gloves, or her Master being odd.

The Draculina was tempted to go to bed, as she wasn't used to being up at daylight, but thought against it; classes were (DOOMED) to start in only a few minutes.

Seras groaned and decided it really wasn't worth it to sleep in – no matter how much she wanted to – and miss her day of class. With a sigh she dropped onto the bed and rummaged in her pile of papers to peer at her schedule. She knew she didn't have P.E. but beyond that...

Homeroom: room 308

First Period: Trigonometry - room 107

Second Period: World History - room 309

Third Period: English - room 202

LUNCH

Fourth Period: Study Hall - Library

Fifth Period: Chemistry - room 109

"Great, marvelous, fan-fucking-tastic. Of course the classes next to each other aren't after the other. Ugh. And Trig? What the bloody hell? I'm going to kill Integra for this!" Seras snarled to herself as she threw the paper to the floor in disgust. Ugh!

When she looked up, she realized there was a problem. A very big problem. "They... messed up. Shit." She had a roomie. The other bed she'd overlooked earlier she now realized had the specific clutter of being lived in.

Trying to reign in her urge to swear worse than a sailor on shore leave, Seras pursed her lips and stared at the other bed balefully. Maybe if she... Turning to the small built in linen closet, she pulled the extra sheets from the pile and climbed up on top of her bed to carefully arrange the opaque fabric in a privacy curtain. Fortunately she was in a corner already, so it wasn't too difficult after finding the thumbtacks (and subtly using a hint of her powers to ensure they stayed in place).

"Well, that's not unwelcoming." A voice drolled from the other side of the hanging sheets and Seras nearly jumped. How the hell had she not sensed the girl?!

"Sorry," Seras poked her head out from between the overlap, and grinned sheepishly (though still closed lipped) as she made her way off the cushy mattress to the floor. "I like my privacy at night, and my mother told me I was getting a single."

The girl grunted something, and waved her hand, "Not enough spare rooms. Them's the breaks." She was rail thin with mousey brown hair and limpid chocolate eyes. Seras didn't like her much already.

"I guess, yeah. My name's Seras, by the way." The blonde chirped, and smiled good naturedly. The brunette rolled her eyes and turned away, grabbing her backpack before leaving the room, "Yeah, whatever."

Seras' eyes flashed and a vicious sneer curled her lips as her arm rippled and a shadow tendril escaped to snake across the floor and raise itself just as the girl took another step. Through sheer force of will alone Seras did not laugh as the girl fell face first into the door jamb, her arm returning to normal shape and color instantly as she too grabbed her things and pretended at concern for a moment. Her (rude!) roommate muttered obscenities under her breath and stormed off, face red - from embarrassment or impact, Seras wasn't quite sure.

"Well, that went splendidly."

**_'Indeed.'_** The dulcet tones of her Master's voice oozed into her head, and she jerked, straightening as she cast her gaze about suspiciously for prying eyes. She saw none, but knew he was there.

"It's not nice to spy, Master." She admonished, then wanted to smack herself for speaking aloud.

His laughter rumbled between her ears, but he made no further comment. She was damned suspicious, now, that he would be running a commentary in her head for his own amusement.

"Ugh." Glancing down at her schedule, she sighed, and decided to make her way to Homeroom early. Classes would be starting in about thirty minutes, and she needed to learn her way around (no matter how tempted she was to phase through the floors...) to appear normal.

When she arrived the room was empty and unlocked. Shrugging, she dropped herself in a desk at the far corner away from the window and the crowd of close pressed bodies. "I think i hate this mission already."

**_ 'Such a shame, I think I love this mission already, Police Girl.'_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misiunea Unei Regine**

_***Ketti and Lithi put on their tinfoil hats.***_

Reading our miiiiinds..! The aliens are coming!

Chapter lengths may vary. See? I told you I'd update something, JuJu. Even if I'm still a bazillion updates behind. IT'S STILL SOMETHING.

* * *

Seras found out less than an hour later what it was like to have a-hole teachers again. Her homeroom teacher seemed nice enough, but that class barely lasted twenty five minutes. Her Trig teacher must have had Baskerville claw his way up his ass and die, and her History teacher was well meaning, but spoke in such a monotonous drone that one could not help but drift off in thought, and as for her History book, they had everything wrong! She took note of the excessive amounts of information they had on Vlad Tepes, or Vlad the Impaler in this one book and scoffed at almost everything that was completely off.

Now, people might wonder where Seras would even get this information when she hadn't even known her Master was _the _Dracula until just before he vanished, but what most people didn't know was that Dracula also had a documentary of his own life, from his own point of view. She realized her Master would probably kill her if he found she'd read from his 'diary'.

Her English teacher was a bit of a hoe, showing off every bit of skin she could and leering at all the students suggestively. Lunch was very uneventful, as she sat alone under one of the many large trees in the courtyard. The Library was jam packed full of books, one whole row dedicated to her Sire. She vaguely wondered why there was so much about Vampires at this school, but figured it was because of the War everyone wanted to learn as much about Vampires as possible, to protect themselves.

Now it was her last class of the day, Chemistry, and she was having a hard time concentrating on what the teacher was saying, because she was too busy studying her face. She looked very familiar. And then it hit her, this was one of the officers she worked with before she was assigned to D-11! Her brown eyes widened, and as the teacher's eyes finally met her's, she quickly averted her eyes to the window outside which she had been conveniently sat next to.

She wondered crazily if the teacher would recognize her, despite the thirty odd years difference between then and now. Or maybe it'd be assumed she was her own daughter. The thought threatened to make her laugh, and she pushed it away.

Class passed achingly slowly, and when the last bell rang Seras realized she hadn't heard a single word. Crap.

"Miss Hellsing? A word if you will." The teacher (former Officer Kelley) called as the other girls filed out of the room. Seras gulped and forced a fake smile to her lips as she shoved the textbook and binder into her backpack, and walked obligingly up to the desk. "Yes, Mrs. Kelley?"

Cornelia Kelley eyed her askance, "It's Ms, Seras." She corrected, almost absently, and Seras caught the flicker of a thought that she'd wanted to say 'It's Nelia, Ser.' like the old days. Crap, she did recognize her. "And to answer your unasked question, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Seras' smile faltered at the edges, but she laughed sheepishly and nodded, "Sure, I don't mind."

Ms. Kelley straightened at her desk and tipped her head slightly forward to peer over the rim of her glasses at the (eternally) young blonde - and Seras was eerily reminded of her Sire - a carefully bland look on her face. "Seras isn't that common of a name, is it? I used to know a Seras... You look incredibly alike." There was a flash in the teacher's green eyes that Seras didn't like. Pursing her lips for a split second, Seras' eyes began to glow behind her contacts and she raised a hand to her face to blink them out - too quick for human eyes to truly see - and when she looked up they were a burning crimson. Her free hand lifted towards Ms. Kelley's face, and the scream froze in the teacher's throat as Seras' gaze ensnared her like a deer caught in headlights. "It's nothing." Seras cooed, her voice pitched low and hypnotic, "Just a coincidence. There's no need to worry." Cornelia Kelley looked as though she wanted tp protest, and her lids fluttered, but did not blink. And then she nodded. "No need to worry." She echoed, voice blank. Seras grinned, and her fangs gleamed in the light shining through the windows, "Good."

She replaced the contacts (grimacing at the discomfort) and Ms. Kelley blinked, before shaking her head, and waving Seras off on her way.

'Evil Love Beam' a success, Seras escaped the classroom, a smug smile on her face and a distinctive chuckling reverberating through her mind. Well, she survived her first day of school, and she was no closer to guessing the source of the vampiric threat. Well, these things take time...

_'I want a nap.'_ Seras whined internally, shading her eyes against the sunlight filtering through the window at the end of the hall. The contacts also acted as sunglasses in a way, so she was happy enough to wear them. _'But hiding in my room isn't very conductive to the mission...' _Groaning to herself, she stood at the crossroads of the stairs leading to the dorms, or down to the rec rooms.

Seras cast a wary glance both ways and decided that she had done enough today, and skipped off to her dorm, ignoring the odd glances the other students threw her.

She dropped into bed with a groan, making sure the curtain was secure, and got herself good and damned comfortable. "Sunlight is for the birds." She grumbled, yawning.

**_'Police Girl.'_** Her Master's voice cooed sickeningly sweet in her head and she scrunched up her face in distaste.

**_'What?'_**

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he whispered in her mind, **_'Aren't you supposed to be gathering intel? Hmm?'_**

Seras was tired, damnit.

**_'My Master does not approve of laying down on the job.'_** He continued slyly, and she made a face at him, fully aware he couldn't see it, but he'd know she was doing it nonetheless. So much for the 'I'm a grown up now' approach. Thirty years of him being gone made very little difference in how much he teased her (though he used her name more often, at least).

_'I can't tell whether he's disappointed or happy that he didn't get on the mission.'_ Seras grumbled, dragging herself out of the door and ignoring her roommate's suspicious stare.

The Draculina casually moved through the throngs of students, settling under a lonesome tree, next to a group of girls sitting under the tree opposite of her. She sat there for an hour or so, listening in on the girls and people randomly walking by until it was rather dark outside and she could consider her mission on temporary hold.

_'The only thing I learned was that Brenda cheated on Trish with Brad and they found out he was gay.'_ Seras really thought an undercover mission would be much more fun then this, but so far it was sucking, literally.

As she passed by the rather cliché and ominous forest, she had to pause to catch a glimpse of a dark figure moving along the trees. Seras narrowed her brown eyes to catch another glimpse but saw nothing more and took off for 'home sweet home'.

"What were you doing out so late?" Her roomie asked, glaring at her sullenly from her desk where she was finishing the last of her homework.

Seras eyed her askance, and couldn't help the lift of her blonde brow, "Just hanging around outside. Fresh air and all that." She answered smoothly, having done her worksheets while listening to the inane conversations of the others. She was dearly tempted to just crawl in bed and let manners be damned.

She could feel the presence of her Sire lingering in her head, and had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. God, what was with him? Sighing, she sat down at her own desk and dropped her backpack to the floor with a light thump.

"We're not supposed to wander around the grounds after dark." Whatsherface replied primly, and turned snootily away from Seras to organize her papers.

"...Why not?" Seras found herself asking, honestly curious. This might be a lead!

Her roommate gave her an odd look. "You mean you haven't seen that big, dark, forest out there, right next to our dorms?"

Seras looked embarrassed, shuffling her feet. She had forgotten about it for a moment, but now that she was really thinking about it, it was quite scary. Probably even more so for humans. She decided to act clueless, though and tilted her head to the side with a curious look, "Why would anyone be afraid of that forest?"

It seemed her so far luck had run out, as her roomie gave her another incredulous glare and stomped off to her bed, not answering the question.

The Draculina stood still, watching the girl with hidden narrow eyes. This girl probably knew something she wasn't supposed to know, but for now she'd sleep and ask her Master for what she should do in the morning. Maybe somehow get a prick of the girl's blood, which should be enough information.

Seras crawled into her bed with a sigh and made sure she was extra hidden before she phased down into her coffin, pleased with the feeling of the red velvet on her tired body. Being awake during day-time was a royal pain. (Much like her Sire)

As she faded off into a deep sleep, she could feel a warmth emanating to her left that made her grinned toothily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misiunea Unei Regine**

_**Ketti:**_*dances around with a kitten print scarf* Huh? What? Nothing to see here! Move along!

* * *

Seras woke (from dreams of blood and bullets, and living shadows that caressed the skin so softly, yet left oozing welts in their wake, and hypnotic ginger eyes that swirled with the flames of Hell itself) groggily to the sound of her roomie tramping around and grumbling loudly about 'bloody lazy gits' (about herself, she was sure) and complaining about the time. The time? Oh shit, the time!

Her eyes flew open and she was about to jerk upright and bash her head on the coffin lid when she realized she couldn't move. There was a heavy weight oressed into her side and tangling her legs. Blinking blearily, she craned her head up at an awkward angle to stare down at the figure of her Master (in only his sleek leather pants and white under shirt) in her coffin, face buried in her breasts (she blushed) and left leg entwined with her own. Her brow twitched. She alternately wanted to pet his raven locks and fall back into the tempting embrace of sleep, or scream bloody murder and kick him in the fucking crotch. Deciding to do netiher, she wiggled and attempted to focus on her powers.

Alucard's arms wrapped tighter around her waist as her darkness flared outward and set to work on making her form intangible. Whatsherface's footsteps drew closer to the bed, and Seras' face scrunched in an effort to phase upward through the layers of wood and padding. God, why wasn't it working?

Her Master growled low in his throat and the vibration tickled (she had to bite back a moan, damnit) before she realized what the issue was and her shadows ensnared the much bigger male with her to float up onto the bed above. Her eyes fluttered open a second later just in time for the brunette to rip the curtain aside, a snide expression on her face, "Get the fuck up! Or you'll be late and I'll get penali-...What the FUCK?!" She screamed the last word as her green eyes caught sight of the six foot something male tangled up in bed with the blonde.

"Who the fuck is that? WHY IS HE IN MY ROOM? How the fuck did you get him past campus secuirty? Why didn't I hear him come in? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU WHORE?!" Bitchy McFace shrieked as she stared down at the (undead) duo on the bed. Seras grit her teeth, ears beginning to ring painfully from the girl's shrill tones, when she felt her Master stir. "You, girl, are far too loud." Alucard growled, voice deep and threatening as he levered himself up from the comfortable pillow of Seras' breasts to stare the screaming bitch down. (Fortunately she was too busy throwing a fit to notice his creepy eyes.) "Master..." Seras began, fingers twitching. She didn't need this shit, damnit!

"What did you just say?" Bitchy McFace squalled, poisonous green gaze flickering between the two, seemingly torn at who she should hate more.

Alucard bared his teeth in a vicious sneer and Whatsherface backed up with a nervous jerk. "It's not nice to cast stones," he cooed, ignoring the increasingly powerful tugs on his shirt collar from Seras' attempt to draw him away from this confrontation. "When you are as loose as the whore of Babylon. It's like throwing a hotdog down a hallway now, isn't it?" He mocked, and a black chuckle gurgled up his throat, setting alarm bells off in Seras' head to end this. Now.

"Master, please." Seras called, yanking him down forcefully and grunting with the effort. Her left arm began to throb and she could feel the tendrils oozing around the edge of her sleeve, and she knew the color would be bleeding out of it like a sickness.

Whatsherface, apparently unable to comprehend the invective spewing from the man-on-the-bed's lips, stared wide eyed at Seras. "You said it again. Master? What the fuck? Is this some kind of sick sex thing you do? You fucking slut!"

Seras' face reddened and she glared at her roommate hatefully, her contacts almost having no effect, making her eyes gleam red. "I for one wouldn't be talking if I were you, you're just angry because you can't sneak anymore of your manwhores in here because I'm here, and don't try to deny it, I can smell them all over this place and you." Seras growled, still absentmindedly trying to pull her Sire away from the scene by his collar.

"What?!" Whatserface spluttered, face going purple with rage. Her dull human teeth gritted together, and she sneered hatefully at the pair before grabbing her bag and turning on her heel to storm from the room and slam the door, shouting over her shoulder. "Don't choke on his cock so long you're late for class, cuntrag!"

Seras stared at the door for a moment, emotions writhing chaotically, before she burst into a fit of near hysterical laughter. "Cuntrag?" She repeated amidst her giggles. Her Master snorted his own amusement, quite content now that the harpy was gone to resume his place in his Childe's breasts. He allowed himself to flop down under the force of her tugging, and grinned up at her toothily, a Cheshire Cat smile.

Seras made an 'oof' and her shoulders were thrown back into their position on the bed and she grumbled when she felt Alucard's arms wrap tight around her. "Master," she protested, "I have to go to class soon." She tried to push him off and get herself off the bed, but it was impossible with all his weight on her and he mumbled something about a 'beam' before she gave up, completely flopping herself onto the bed and wrapping her arms loosely over the back of his neck. "Fine, but only another hour." He was lucky that she could easily persuade the teachers into forgiving her.

He chuckled quietly into her breasts and she couldn't help but run her fingers through the soft strands of his hair as she felt her eyelids grow heavier and sleep tugged at her.

'This is obscenely comfortable.' She thought groggily, a grin tugging at her lips as she dozed.

* * *

Her internal clock jangled in alarm, and she jerked awake, nearly cracking her nose on the lid of her coffin (when did they get back in there,,?) as she realized a couple of things; A - she had missed both homeroom and trig (no big loss, really), B - she would be late for her history class if she didn't leave _right then_ and most importantly... C - she was fucking starving. (Excuse her French, heh, Pip would have surely hit her for that.)

Groaning miserably, she rolled out of the loose hold her Sire had on her, phasing directly through the wood to flop on the open floor of her shared room for a moment, staring at the ceiling, and wishing she could get more sleep. Stumbling to her feet like a drunk, she opened her (locked) mini fridge and tore into a blood bag ravenously. Her eyes flamed and the contacts did nothing to hide their red glow as she growled and retrieved a second, and then a third. Finally, the burning in her throat abated and the ache in her teeth dulled as her fangs withdrew. Being up in the daytime was exhausting, and made her twice as hungry. Damn.

Rubbing her face agitatedly, she glared at the inky cast to her left arm, shaking it and concentrating to bring back the more human peach tone._ 'I'm tired...'_

But she was on a mission, and that meant going to class. Scrunching her face in distaste, she turned back to retrieve her backpack and met the ginger gaze of Alucard as he poked his head out of the middle of her mattress, watching her. "I'm going to class, Master. You can stay and sleep here if you want. Bye!" She rambled as she jogged out of the room, not giving him a chance to reply before bolting down the stairs (and almost tripping, ugh, she wasn't built for daytime work...) just in time for the bell to ring for the end of first period. Students poured into the hallway, and she dropped gratefully into anonymity as she made her way to her second class.

Seras' history teacher was hunched over the desk in front of the room, a large history book in between her arms and she read from the book, trying to add excitements to her voice, "In October 2011, Prince Charles publicly claimed that he was a descendant of Vlad the Impaler. The claim accompanied his announcement of a pledge to help conserve the forested areas of Transylvania. Many historians were baffled by such a claim and looked back into his family history, going back many generations, and along the way came to the conclusion that the direct descendants of Vlad Tepes were one in the same direct descendants of Elizabeth Bathory."

Seras was almost asleep listening to her teacher drone on and on until she was jerked awake by the name 'Bathory'. She'd read about the Bloody Countess many times, so many myths surrounding her existence and even her death. But as she thought about what the teacher had said, it took awhile for the information to sink in. According to this book (that was mostly wrong, mind you.) Vlad the Impaler and Elizabeth Bathory's bloodlines had mixed. Whether it was those two themselves that.. created such a bloodline, it was lost to Seras' sudden jealousy. Her fingers dug into the side of her desk, and she had to fight the urge to let her claws grow, and she pursed her lips to hide her slightly larger then normal fangs.

Her roommate (Seras hadn't realized she was even there) shot her a 'double ewe tee eff, mate?' look and scooted her desk away when she heard the sound of the cracking wood. To Seras' left her other row mate did the same, refusing to look at the blonde freak. Seras couldn't bring herself to care, so caught up in the throes of jealously.

Had her Master...

She couldn't even finish the thought as her eyes flamed behind her contacts, and she dipped her head down to hide the glow with her bangs as she struggled to get a grip on herself. She tasted acid on her tongue and her fingers curled tighter, digging ruts in the poor desk, her surroundings vanishing in the midst of her mental struggle.

**_'Police Girl...'_** Her Master's voice cooed in her head and she could almost feel his hot breath on her shoulder as he inhaled her scent, nose pressed to her throat. **_'Are you jealous?'_** He hissed, and she quivered as his mind caressed her own, sucking up to darker emotions greedily like a starving man. **_'It tastes delicious.'_**

Seras felt a snarl crawling up her throat and she began to shake with the effort of holding it back (and she could feel that her left arm was beginning to lose its shape) she had to get control of herself. Now.

She gathered all her negative emotions and hissed mentally at her Sire as she flung them at him like a whip, forcing them down his metaphysical throat with a manic grin that, were it to be seen by any of her classmates, would have sent any mortal bolting for their lives. As she did so she felt her shoulders relax and she looked up, a calm mask painted across her pale features. She could see, out of the corners of her eyes, the other students shooting her wary looks but the teacher remained oblivious and droning on about some completely inaccurate fact twisted by the sore loser of the territory dispute.

Alucard groaned throatily in her ear as he swallowed the bitter cocktail of malicious thoughts as though it were the sweetest of ambrosias. Seras' brow twitched a bit and she fought to ignore him. It was futile.

**_'Bathory, hm? I haven't thought about her in centuries...'_** He mused, and she stiffened in outrage.

**_'Then it's true?'_** She hissed back at him, this time keeping her clenching fists in her lap to avoid further destruction of school property. The acid taste returned to her tongue, thick and choking.

**_'Now, now, I never said that.'_** He mocked, taunting her with the unsaid words of 'I never denied it either' that she could practically taste on his lips.

**_'Is it?'_** She demanded tersley. Eyes blazing. (God, what was wrong with her?)

**_'Your eyes are so beautiful when they burn with rage, Police Girl. It's a shame you've covered them with those contacts.'_** He crooned, ignoring her question completely and running phantom fingers through her hair.

If she were not in a room full of ignorant mortals, she would have jerked her head up and snapped her teeth at his incorporeal hand, hoping to draw phantom blood. She grit her teeth, and winced as the elongated daggers of her blood teeth sawed into her lower lip.

**_'Drink it.'_** He hissed viciously into her head then as the blood welled up in her mouth. His mind beat against hers, crushing her will with his. (Did the last thirty years mean nothing?) She wanted to refuse.

He snarled and she felt an insubstantial hand clamp around her chin, jerking her head up awkwardly while the other settled around her waist possessively. She shuddered, and swallowed the sweet-sour taste of her own blood, eyes fluttering shut.

**_'Yesss...'_** His hiss tore her from her trance and she opened her eyes hurriedly to pretend at paying attention, though by now it was a lost cause. She might need to do a mass mind fucking to keep her cover if her Sire kept up his agressive interactions. (To be fair, she had done most of the acting out herself.)

Just then the bell rang for the end of second period and Seras jumped as though she had been shocked. Biting her lip even harder (and moaning under her breath at the renewed flow of blood over her tongue) she gathered her things and bolted from the room at as human a pace as she could manage as she fled to the girls bathroom for some privacy.

It was only as the door closed behind her and she felt the extreme emptiness of the room that she realized she made a dreadful mistake. Within seconds a thick black shadow oozed down the wall and encircled her feet, the runes on her Sire's gloves glowing brightly as he pulled himself from the puddle in a grotesquely luxurious manner. She stared, and then backed up, hitting the wall. His burning ginger gaze bored into her and she swallowed the lingering traces of copper on her tongue as he advanced on her with a hungry, intent stare.

The woman who-did-not-deserve-a-name decided that it was the perfect chance to trail her 'roomie' and find out how she got that man in her room, or some other secret that would send the gossipers into a gossip frenzy.

She noticed with delight that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, and immediately stuck her nosey face into the crack, getting enough vision to see Seras backing up against the tile with a terrified look in her brown-no, red, eyes. She brushed off the though of her eyes being red as she wondered what the bitch was so scared of, and a few seconds later the man from the dorm room came into her sight and she had to stop herself from gasping.

Still deeming herself uncaught, she focused back on the couple and noticed the man had trapped the blonde against the tile and stuffed his face in the crook of the girl's neck and breathed very deep it seemed. She could hear mumbling, like he was whispering something, but she didn't catch what the se-scary man was saying. But only a few minutes later the man turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes, and she noticed with abject horror that his eyes were burning, glowing red as she backed away from the opening and bolted back down the hall.

Seras backed up in horror as her Master cornered her in the bathroom, also realizing he'd put a block on her powers. She was unable to phase, and in her scared state missed the presence of the human looking through the crack in the door.

Seras was pressed tightly against the wall and tried to ignore the delightful feeling of her Sire's canines pressed into her skin as he whispered something along the lines of 'delicious', and tried not to groan in frustration when he removed his head from her neck to look at the door, where she saw green eyes flash and disappear down the hall.

"Ma-... Wh- Nng!" She couldn;t finish her half babbled question as his fangs sunk into her flesh. She tensed, back arching, before going limp, shivers and goosebumps rippling along her skin. Oh... God... Yesss...

'Your roommate is nosey, Police Girl. Deal with it.' He murmured into her head, and she nodded dazedly, eyes glazed as she listened to the sounds of him devouring her blood. It was surprisingly sensual, and she felt a ball of fire ignite in her stomach.

What felt like an eternity but could surely be no more than a minute later, her Sire withdrew, chuckling breathily - the cool air tickling her sensitized skin - as he kept her upright with an arm around her waist. "Still jealous, Police Girl?" He cooed before dematerializing, leaving her slumped against the wall between the sinks, her skin a little more pale than it was before entering, and a pink flush to her cheeks as she panted for breath.

A few odd looks later and the Draculina realized that her Master had seemingly forgotten to hide his bite marks, and there was one messed up looking hickey on her neck. (In the student's point of view, anyway) She groaned and tried to hide the marks with the collar of her shirt, almost running into a wall in distraction, also remembering her sudden hate for walking as she flew down the stairs in a blur, ignoring the glares and phasing through the floor in one of the halls while not realizing it, and she was oblivious to the green pair of eyes widening at the sight as she flew to her class she was determined not to be late to.

Seras made it to English with seconds to spare and mimicked her teacher in a haughty cat walk to her chair in the very far back of the room.

Seras found that she just could not concentrate on whatever bullshit the slu-...teacher was spewing. Besides, she'd learned this before. Allowing her mind to wander, her eyes did the same, taking in her fellow classmates with a lazy curiosity. Sickeningly, she could tell not a single one was a virgin. Crinkling her nose, she shifted slightly to edge out of the approaching beam of sunlight's path.

Why oh why had she taken a daylight mission? Groaning internally, she pretended to take notes, while actually drawing a pair of hypnotic eyes she would have colored red if she had her pens with her. She thought it was a rather nice doodle, if she did say so herself.

When the bell rang sh gathered her stuff, and then stopped when she realized it was lunch period. Ugh. Hm... She considered going to the library early, but a warning twinge in her brain told her that her Master did not approve of her decision. 'Fine!' She snapped silently, and grouchily made her way to the courtyard to find the deepest shade she could to sit and eavesdrop on the petty teenage conversations around her, failing to notice Bitchy McFace skulking with her friends around the corner, staring and whispering.

Seras went through a few more minutes – that felt like hours – of listening to uninteresting details of all the women's sex lives before she heard even an inkling of information that might be useful. She'd noticed first that one of the chick's head moved about side to side (she was in back of them) as if she was looking for a sign of any eavesdroppers, and Seras stepped back farther into the shadows of the trees to listen intently.

"I heard David is holding a meeting tomorrow night.." She whispered to her friends, still looking about uneasily and Seras' head perked in interest. A moment later she continued, "He said he could help us.. I think we should go." The teenager seemed to be the ringleader of the group, as the rest of them just nodded with smiles on their faces.

Before Seras could get another word out of them, the lunch bell rang. The girls scattered and Seras cursed silently before pulling on her backpack and making her way to the library with a groan. Maybe she'd catch more whispers in study hall.

As it turned out, no such thing happened. It was eerily quiet and Seras easily finished her assignments in the hour spent inside rather than out cavorting in the sun. She was bored to tears for the next half hour, and spent some time reading until the next bell rang and it was time for her final class of the day. Oh joy.

Seras took advantage of her inhuman speed to get to her science class in time and plopped into her seat without a sound, keeping her eyes away from the teacher. Because Seras wasn't too practiced when it came to her mind control, some tended to slip and recall the event of her being 'all creepy' as they liked the describe it. Seras was good with watching the area around her and setting up defenses, but she wasn't practiced enough in mind probing and mind control. Which of course was another reason she couldn't just simply stick her mind into someone else's to get information. It could make them suddenly pass out or be totally aware of a foreign entity in their mind, and while she didn't know who the threat was, it was a bad idea to alert anyone that might be who she is searching for.

It was about a half hour into class before she keenly heard one of the students throw down their pencils in frustration, and looked up through her bangs to see the girl's hand in the air, waving it about like a maniac. The teacher's brow twitched before she gave any indication she was paying attention to the students and curtly nodded to the girl. "You look pretty old," the teacher's brow twitched again in annoyance, "can you tell us anything about the Fall of England thirty years ago? My parents won't tell me anything about it."

The teacher cringed in her seat and looked as if she'd just ignore the question all together when five other students jumped up in their seats and demanded answers as well. It seemed that they all had been deprived of so-called 'answers', and they threw questions out faster then the teacher's brow could twitch. "Was it true that the Nazi's were all VAMPIRES?!", "Was it true that the Queen took on one with her bare hands?!", "Is it true that vampires SAVED US?!" and other questions of the same category.

Seras stayed quiet and observed the situation. She'd never known what the public's excuse was for the War. She'd never paid any attention, and its not like these teenagers would know that one of their 'saviors' were in that very classroom with them, and very much a vampire.

"Tch," The teacher scoffed, "There's no such thing as vampires, young ones. I worked with cops for the whole first part of my life, and I ain't never seen one, only people with fucked up heads. You know they told us it was Hitler's son who organized the human Nazi's for revenge." This 'answer' brought a whole other onslaught of questions like, "Why revenge on England? What's so special about them?" she heard one say in the back, speaking as if she didn't currently live in England herself.

The teacher sputtered, "Now why in the hell would I know that? Get back to work!" And all the students groaned and went back to their work sadly.

Seras hid a smile, biting her lip to prevent herself from asking her own question that would draw too much attention. Finally, class was over, and she bolted before the teacher had a chance to hold her back a second time, she really wasn't sure how much mind fucking one human could take before it either broke them or had no affect.

On her way to the dorms to drop her backpack off, she caught a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye and turned. Whatserface was scurrying around the corner, looking suspicious. Seras glanced around herself before melting into the wall and following her curiously. Bitchy McFace had said something earlier that might be a lead, and hell, she had nothing better to do anyways.

Seras oozed through the walls and floor, tracking her errant roomie easily enough, and finding her way into an empty classroom where Bitchy was meeting with another girl she thought she recognized from the group talking about some type of meeting later. "And it was really freaky!"

The other girl, a red head, looked at Whatserface solemnly for a moment before nodding and Seras wondered what she missed before she got there. "I believe you. C'mon, let's get out of here before anyone sees us." The two girls left and Seras had the strangest feeling that the ginger girl had known she was there. How... odd.

_'Well, that was a bit of a bust.'_

**_'Indeed. Now get your shapely posterior back here, Police Girl and call Integra.'_** Her Master's voice cooed into her head, making huer jump slightly.

Seras, feeling a bit childish, decided to take refuge on the roof of the school, fishing her cell phone out of her bag and dialing the direct line with the surety of long practice.

She wondered, as the phone rang, how long it would take her Master to ambush her up here where there were no witnesses. She felt a smirk tug her lips at denying him, yet obeying at the same time. She _was _calling Sir Integra, after all, just taking liberties with what he deemed 'back here'. Heh.

Her Master's Master picked up with a tired tone of hello, and Seras had to stop herself from giggling. "I've called to report, sir." she explained, waiting for Integra's mind to clear up a bit. She must have been taking a nap. On an off note, Seras worried about this. As Integra had gotten older, she's been taking more and more naps. And Seras' fear of Integra taking a nap and not waking up again planted itself inside her once more. But this wasn't the time for such worrisome thoughts, she was on a mission.

"I have a possible lead about a man named David. And I could've swore someone sensed my presence today, when I was hidden in the walls." She reported easily, stretching her legs out underneath her to stretch them across the roof until she heard her Master's boots clonk on the roof behind her and she felt a distinctive weight settle next to her.

"You have always been the best with stealth, I'd say even better then your master, so that is quite odd. No one should have been able to sense you. What is that blockhead doing, anyways? I hadn't seen a hair of him yesterday and I'm sure he didn't tell you he is banned from his blood for a few days. Little bugger." Integra grumbled.

Seras was startled by this new bit of information, wondering if that was the only reason he stuck to her like glue yesterday. "No, he hadn't told me. I apologize Sir, I gave him some of my blood." Integra sighed on the other line, "Don't worry about it servant, I'll have to punish him some other way."

Seras felt a distinct wave of amusement coming from the man perched on the roof alongside her, and her lips twitched. She wanted to elbow him, but refrained, for now.

She felt him shifting closer, just a hairs breadth from touching her, and she could practically _smell _the 'I dare you' floating in the air between them. "So, I'm going to try and crash that meeting with the David person the girls mentioned, but beyond that I don't have any leads."

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line, "Alright, Agent Victoria, your report is concluded for today. And remind that blood sucker listening in that he was told to stay at Hellsing." The line went dead before either vampire could respond.

Seras peered at her smirking Master out of the corner of her eye, lips twitching once more. "You heard the lady, now go on, shoo." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and he laughed at her.

"Don't tell me what to do." He cooed, slapping her behind before melting away into the late afternoon light, leaving her there to stare indignantly after him. "Pervert!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Misiunea Unei Regine**

_**Ketti: I have nothing to say! **_Nothing? Nothing? NOTHING? Nothing tra la la?!

* * *

The very next day, in first period, Seras was left wondering about her Master's sanity once more. It seemed to have become a daily occurrence, and now she was sure that the people around her were questioning their own sanity or the girl's who dared bring a pet bat to school.

Her Master currently sat under her chin, his… _wings_ wrapped securely around her neck and was silent. People would probably think that he was just a mere trinket if it wasn't for the fact that he had flown right into the window in the middle of class to land on her shoulder, shuffle his feet, and seemingly fall asleep on her. She couldn't probe his tiny mind or find any sign of intelligence within him and was almost considering it being a _real_ bat until she heard a faint chuckle in her mind that promptly vanished when she realized it was her Master. He must be hiding something from her.

The teacher, (whose arse Baskerville crawled up to die) finally recovered from his shock and slammed his ruler down on his desk with such a clatter that every student save Seras jumped. "Miss Hellsing!" He nearly screamed, face turning such a violent red Seras wondered if he was about to burst a blood vessel. She tipped her chin up calmly – and her traitorous _pet_ bat snuggled even closer to her neck subtly – and met his poisonous gaze with her own calm brown one, "Yes?" She asked mildly.

He _did_ scream then, and stormed down the aisle between the desks with the ruler clenched tightly between his white knuckled fists. Seras wondered if he would try to hit her with it…

"Miss Hellsing…" He growled, clearly trying to keep from spitting with rage, "need I remind you that" he swallowed, and Seras saw his adams apple bob as though on a trampoline, "THERE ARE NO PETS ALLOWED AT SCHOOL!" He bellowed into her face and the ruler cracked in half.

Every other student in the room cowered back, one of the girls even began to sob, Seras reached up with deathly calm to flick the spittle off her cheek, and her smile was brittle, "I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm afraid he's quite attached." _Literally_, she added mentally, "and removing him would require my absence as well."

The trig teacher spluttered and the blotchy red turned a sickly shade of plum, the students began to whisper amongst themselves in a low murmur that grew to a quiet roar as such things often do. The teacher couldn't meet her gaze, and finally he turned around and stormed out of the room, bellowing something unintelligible that she thought translated toughly to, "I'm telling the Principal on you!"

Her lip twitched before she groaned and lifted a hand to cover her eyes. Great, just great, how was she supposed to blend in and get information from the students when everyone thought she was some sort of freak? _Possibly with rabies_. She added cynically, and the urge to laugh fought to rise, but she pushed it back. The last thing she needed was her classmates telling everyone she was crazy … er.

Seras spent the next half hour of the teacher's absence completely still and quiet as everyone around her silently thanked the freak for the teacher's distraction.. that was, until the bell rung and they had no choice but to report to their next class.

When she bent to gather her things the bat's wings tightened minutely and his tiny clawed feet curled into the collar of her shirt to keep his balance. She forced back a sigh and plastered a carefully neutral expression on her face as though, yes, having a bat attached to her throat was perfectly normal, thank you.

The Draculina once again found herself being stared at as she moved through the halls silently, her newfound pet clutching onto her neck. Otherwise, the walk was quiet, until someone bumped into her, causing her to turn and hiss in a very cat-like manner. Normally this wouldn't provoke such a reaction, because Seras had very good sensing abilities, despite her current distraction in the form of an entirely-too-cute fluffy bat, and normally she'd never simply get bumped into, as she could sense everything around her. But what startled her into her hiss was the fact that the person- or rather, ginger female- that bumped into, /wasn't/ on her radar, and that was very startling.

Seras made no comment of this though and kept her face blank (very strange for someone who'd just h_issed_) as she stared down the ginger she recognized from yesterday, noticing the very unapologetic look on the soulless (yeah, I went there) girl's face, then simply walked away. She made a note to tell this bit of information to her boss next time she got the chance as she hurried faster down the hall to her next class.

She heard - or felt, rather – the subtle growl in the bat's throat vibrating against her skin and she wished she could crane her head down to give the creature a _look_, to demand answers, but she refrained, pursing her lips as she slid in the open door and plonked herself down in her seat with a continued forced calm. Today was going _so_ well…

Studiously ignoring the odd looks she received over her … scarf, she waited for the teacher to come back from her smoke break – smoking was not allowed on campus, and the teachers liked to call it a bathroom break or what have you, but Seras could clearly smell the nicotine on the middle aged woman despite her best attempts to mask it – to begin lesson number two of the day. Mrs. Dodders, bless her, gave only a perfunctory glance at the new student and her odd neck apparel, perhaps thinking it was a doll, before opening her thumper of a book for the day's class to begin. The sound of zippers from backpacks was followed swiftly by the gentle thumps of binders and notebooks hitting desks as students prepared to take notes, or to just pretend to pay attention and start sketching little doodles.

Mrs. Dodders paid little attention to Seras' living trinket and began the class droning on about History once again, and Seras tried to ignore the weird fact that her Sire was the main subject of almost all of the lessons in the History books. "Vlad Dracula formed an alliance with Hunyadi, in the hopes of persuading him he was the rightful heir to the throne, but it wasn't until 1456, that Vlad Dracula would make his move, killing his father's murderer, and defeating Vladislav II, to take over as the new ruler of Wallachia. In 1569, following an Easter Sunday feast, Vlad Dracula had all the boyar families who had been attending arrested. Those who were in good health were condemned to a life of slavery, and put to work on the construction of his PoenariCastle on the Arges river. Those who were old and weak were impaled for all to see. Thus began Vlad the Impaler's reign of blood and terror."

Seras should probably have been paying attention, maybe to learn more about her Master, but she couldn't find it in herself to listen to such a boring voice drone on and on. Though she offhandedly wondered why it was that she heard and reacted to everything that her Master probably didn't want her to hear, or something she didn't want to hear at all. Such as Vlad's conquests and wives, though she had to admit, Elizabeta's death was quite the tragedy, and couldn't bear the thought of coming home one day to find her love dead in the local river. But the bat stayed surprisingly calm during the lecture about himself.

"Vlad's time-tested scare tactics had a profound effect on the tired and hungry Sultan and his army. He abandoned the campaign, but he would later retaliate by sending Vlad Dracula's own brother to pick up where he left off. Radu and his men pursued Vlad to PoenariCastle on the Arges river. Dracula's wife, fearful of being captured by the Turks, jumped to her death from one of the battlement towers. Dracula himself fled through a secret passageway, which he used to get to the mountains. Seeking refuge in Transylvania, Vlad met with King Matthias Corvinus, but the latter had heard of Vlad's wicked ways, and had him imprisoned at Visegrad, the Hungarian capital." This little bit surprisingly caught her Sire's attention, because she was sure she just had heard a tiny squeak from her companion before he went bat shit and decided to terrorize the teacher by flying around her head in an irritating manner. Apparently her Master was embraced or something about this bit of information, and Seras had to hide the giggles that forced themselves up her throat.

The students began to shriek like little gi-…oh, right. The ones in the front row went so far as to duck under their desks with their binders held above their heads, spouting some nonsense about not getting in their hair. Mrs. Dodders actually took a moment to register the assault and when she did, she fell off her chair and Seras winced in sympathy.

The room devolved into a mass of screaming and flailing, and Seras' brow twitched minutely as she sensed the mob turn towards her, one girl was shoved and tripped on the Draculina's desk, nearly face planting herself in the vampire's generous bosom. She heard a whisper of laughter in her head, but it vanished in an instant when she tried to follow it back to his.

"Do something!" Someone screamed in her ear, and Seras stood, making her way to the front of the room where she held her hand up at an angle like a falconer summoning their tamed beast to land. Somewhat surprisingly, he did, and he went so far as to flip upsidedown with his toes curled around her wrist. She stared at him for a moment, a baffled expression on her face. She now had a pet bat as a bracelet.

The screaming had yet to cease and poor Mrs. Dodders had trouble getting to her feet, looking dazed. "I think," she said, "that it might be best for you to skip today's lesson, Miss Hellsing, and to not bring your little pet to school again." Her tone was mild, almost amused. Seras muttered some vague apology and grabbed her bag before exiting the room with her arm held at an awkward angle so that her 'pet' would not be jostled as she took refuge in the girl's bathroom to avoid the hall monitors.

She shot the winged mammal a warning look as she transferred his supposedly slumbering form to hang from a light fixture. She was practically _daring_ him to take human form and molest her again.

(She wasn't sure if she was thankful or disappointed that he refrained.) She spent the remainder of the hour reading a book she had been meaning to finish for the past few weeks, too caught up in it all with her Sire's belated return to find the time to do so.

The bell for English rang and she put the book back in her bag, as she stood, she heard the flutter of wings, and sighed resignedly as the (comforting) heat of a small body nestled back into her neck.

Again she ignored the looks.

She was a little surprised that she hadn't been called to the office yet. (I mean, _really¸ _a pet bat?!)

When she sank into her seat, she immediately tuned out the hoe-ish teacher prattling on about… whatever the hell she was spouting. As her mind drifted, she absently noted the warm weight shifted slowly downwards until it was nestled into her breasts. Her (brown) eyes had an unfocused glassy look to them as she stared out the window, her left hand raising to begin absently caressing the soft fuzz of the (smug) bat's head as the weird looks became even more scandalized. She didn't notice.

Many long, long, boring hours later Seras was very happy to walk into her dorm, and had planned on taking a nap before she had to infiltrate the girl's meeting later that day.

Unfortunately Seras was not granted such a luxury, as soon as she entered she could hear the ringing of a phone and her roommate's glare.

"Someone has been calling you for the last hour." McBitch complained, irritation high in her voice, and something else the Draculina couldn't identify in her eyes.

Seras wondered idly why they hadn't called her cell phone, but then she remembered that her beloved Master had ruined it about an hour ago when the shrill ringtone interrupted his... nap.

She glanced at her roomie meaningfully and the girl sneered, face contorting in an ugly expression. "Fine!" She hissed, storming from the room and slamming the door. "Stupid fucking pushy bitch." Whatserface swore, and Seras rolled her eyes, shrugging.

She picked up the endlessly ringing room phone, and barely had time to say _'ello?_ before she was cut off.

"Police Girl, put Alucard on the phone." Sir Integra's voice floated up from the ear piece, and the blonde half turned, looking over her shoulder at the bat that had migrated to her ceiling. Her brow arched silently, and as she watched, the wretched beast descended towards the floor, growing bigger with each flap of his membranous wings. He bared his teeth at her in a shark's grin as he extended his gloved hand towards her for the (thankfully cordless) phone. She rolled her right shoulder in a half shrug and handed the device over, dropping down into her chair to start her homework.

"Jealous, my Master?" Her Sire cooed into the phone, and Seras fought back the urge to snicker in response. She listened with half an ear as Integra spouted obscenities at the laughing man in her dorm room.

"Calm down, my Master." He interrupted when Seras could tell the woman had stopped to catch her breath, she had a faint worry that perhaps her Sire might drive the Hellsing to aneurism with how he loved to raise her blood pressure. "There is no need for me to be at Hellsing when there's nothing to do." He continued in a lofty tone, sounding bored.

"BATS!" Seras heard that scream quite clearly, and the tip of her pencil snapped, she cursed and reached for a new one, cinnamon brown eyes (thanks to her contacts) dancing with badly concealed mirth. Oh, it wasn't funny, not really, but listening to Sir Integra berate the vampire tickled her pink.

"Bats would imply a plural." Alucard corrected mildly, also amused.

"And how does having a pet vampire bat help Victoria blend in?!" Integra hollered, and a smack sounded through the wires as the aged woman slapped her desk in aggravation. Seras' rather joking worry was quickly losing its mirth, and she felt the ridiculous urge to portal over to the manor to ensure that Sir Integra took her blood pressure pills and had a drink to calm her down.

Alucard, perhaps reading his Childe's thoughts, modulated his tone slightly – only the two women left in his unlife would notice – and murmured something the distracted girl didn't quite catch. With a flick of her wrist, the pencil scribbled the last answer on her sheet and her homework was done. At the same time, the phone was put back on its charging cradle and the call was over. The blonde's brows furrowed slightly, but figured that she'd get her chance to talk to Integra later that night after she crashed the meeting with that David fellow. It was the only lead she had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Misiunea Unei Regine**

_**Ketti:**_*whistles a jaunty tune while digging a hole with a shovel, a wriggling sack at her side* What? This, pff... none of your business.  
No, but, seriously, my muse told me to dig her grave. So I am. What? People need to obey their muses. ;)  
_I feel bad for never updating, sorry. So here's a prewritten chapter. Enjoy?_

* * *

At around midnight, Seras snuck out of her room quietly, leaving her Master in her coffin to rest.

She followed the faint noises of giggling while her thoughts trailed dangerously away from the mission at hand to her Master. She remembered when thirty years ago he barely even came around her to teach her anything. He was always aloof and mocking. She'd been too excited and focused on her undercover mission to go over the thoughts and feelings she had about her Master's current behavior. Now he seemed to crave her attention and wouldn't leave her side. The Draculina was wondering what had changed in him to make him act this way.

Seras was momentarily disturbed by the thought that while both of the vampires were here at this school, Integra was left unprotected. But there wasn't enough time to dwell on that subject before she came to a halt on the edge of the eerie forest, where the giggles were oddly coming from.

The Draculina puffed out her chest and cleared her mind of wandering thoughts, closing her mind to anyone around her and sending out her shadow tendrils to survey the area around her. So far, so good.

She snuck in between the bushes and trees, her feet almost slithering on the ground, rather then walking or running. She came to the edge of a small clearing where her hearing had taken her and masked her presence completely.

The giggling was louder now and obviously right in front of her. She opened her senses around her and drunk in the details of the place around her. There were about four women in the circle with a man. beneath the giggling she could hear a deep chuckle. _Not nearly as wonderful as her Master's laugh._

Seras glanced up, saw a handy branch, and carefully levered herself up, while still protected by the bulk of the tree to keep her from _other_ prying eyes. She blinked, and had to fight the urge to snort in disbelief. The male, _David_, was passing around an unlabeled bottle that she knew contained alcohol. These girls were _idiots_! Not only were there three disappearances already in the school year, they were getting wasted in the cliché dark and spooky woods – oh so easy to get lost at night – and had snuck a boy onto campus. Any campus guard with _ears_ could hear them.

Stupid teenagers doing stupid things wasn't much of a surprise, but she was disappointed. They all smelled perfectly human, and nothing – other than herself – suggested that there was anything otherworldly within shouting distance of the group. But she couldn't very well tell Sir Integra that, now could she? Giving up from mere appearances. She groaned mentally and hoisted herself higher to perch in the fork of the branches, carefully wrapping herself in shadow to obscure her presence further. She'd just sit and wait and watch the scene unfold.

'_What am I, a baby sitter?'_

Seras really hoped for her sake that the stupid teenagers didn't get frisky. For some reason she couldn't stand the smell of human lust. Maybe it was her mind's defense, telling her coupling with humans was no good.

Regardless of current company, the Draculina had to keep an eye on the forest around her. She vaguely remembered the figure she'd seen in the forest not many days ago and her shadows subconsciously writhed around her and moved up the trees, sucking up any ounce of life they could get their little tendrils on, but Seras was too preoccupied to notice how they drained the life from the plants around them, or the dark figure crouched near by.

_'Oh lord, please no.'_ She whined to herself, seeing two of the girls break off from the circle to start snogging like vacuum cleaners. Her stomach curdled from the sickening waves of pheromones filling the air and she drew a wisp of her shadow to filter her nose. Horny teenagers, god save the queen.

**_'I can feel your embarrassment from here, Police Girl.'_** Her Master's voice oozed into her head and she froze. **_'What are you doing?'_**

Running her right hand across her face in exasperation, she kept half an eye on the pair sucking face, and the other half watching the other three light something to pass around with the booze. **_'I'm on a surveillance mission, Master.'_** She reminded him in as patient a mental tone of voice she could manage, **_'I have to follow leads… even if they're horny teenagers getting drunk in the woods.'_**

His laughter boomed between her ears, harsh and mocking, and she was just about to rudely slam her mental barriers up like a teenager would their bedroom door when he stopped and she felt a phantom caress across her cheek. **_'My poor little Police Girl.'_** He cooed, and she could swear she felt lips against her ear, **_'Not into voyeurism?'_**

She flushed bright red at his words and nearly sputtered aloud, but clamped a hand to her lips to stop herself. She squealed silently inembarrassment and _did_ slam her mental walls up in his incorporeal face. **_God!_**

Seras reveled in the silence when her Master didn't bother to break through her defenses, but she visibly cringed when she smelled a little too much of the Human's excitement. She figured she could just not breathe, but she needed her heightened smell to watch out for potential enemies lurking about. She couldn't get that figure from the other day out of her mind as she drifted off in thought of other things that might not involve her Master in a certain character's from a certain movie's pants.

Many horrid and gruesome hours later (She was sure the other females would think the opposite) she was allowed her freedom and took to the sky in her tiny bat form. The tiny bat enjoyed the wind ruffling her little bits of fur and let out a happy screech, twirling in the air and almost falling straight down when she felt a lager weight crash into her from above.

Seras silently cursed her Master's need to scare the shit out of her when she got a glimpse of his form drifting away mockingly. He was obviously laughing at her expense.

Baring her tiny bat teeth in aggravation, she flicked her ears in a dismissive gesture and decided to dive bomb the trees and hide under the canopy. One could argue – easily – that it was childish, but, hell, wasn't this past week **all about** childish? The past thirty years meant nothing for her personal growth when her Master was involved.

Ooh, tasty bug. Oh, wait, _eww…_

His mocking laughter filled her head once more and she rolled her eyes, tipping her right wing to narrowly miss the trunk of the tree in front of her, only to hit the leafy ground with a thud as that same weight from before crashed into her. That hurt.

Just like every vampire had a familiar and a bat, every vampire also had a wolf. And it was unfortunate for Seras that her form was _always_ smaller then her Master's, but she used his current distraction and turned into her blonde wolf form, taking off into the forest and licking her chops, trying to get the nasty aftertaste of bug out.

It was only a matter of time before her Master decided he still wanted to 'play' and toppled her over once again. The Draculina had to admit that this was the most fun she'd had in the past week, playing with her Master and she couldn't help the irritation she felt at herself about the sudden loss of the thirty years of dignity she had built around herself.

A traitorous little part of her sneered 'dignity shmignity' and she rolled her eyes at herself, leaping easily over a fallen log only to feel – once again – a weight slam into her. She grunted as the wind was knocked out of her, temporarily pinned beneath the looming black form of her Master as a wolf.

She tried to roll out from under him, but yipped in surprise when he smacked a heavy paw into her shoulders, pinning her once more to the leafy floor. He bared his teeth at her in a parody of a grin, and she growled softly, ears pinned flat to her head. His lips peeled back further to show the gums and he nearly snarled in return, snapping his teeth at her nose and moving the paw to her throat, adding pressure warningly. She lashed out with her back feet, but he moved easily, and the weight increased on her neck, making her whine. He snorted and tossed his head.

What did he…oh, that's right. She'd watched plenty of documentaries over the years – boredom mostly – and remembered one in particular about wolves and dominance. Fuck.

Her tail quivered as she restrained the urge to growl again, forcing herself to lift her head, and paws, showing her vulnerable belly and throat.

In a flash he had his own much larger form pressed into hers, pinning her bodily to the ground with his muzzle shoved under hers to prevent her from biting him in retaliation. She voiced an odd growling hiss and flailed, trying to roll and flip their positions.

He opened his mouth and pressed the tips of his razor teeth into the soft fur of her throat, and she stilled instantly. Animal instincts be damned, he was doing this on purpose!

She could hear a ghostly chuckle in her ears as small beads of blood gathered and caught in her fur. A warm tongue licked them away and she shuddered, whining again.

His nose chucked against her chin and she grudgingly obeyed, arcing her head up until she was staring upside down at the trees. _Was that movement?_

As if sensing her sudden preoccupation he growled lowly and thrust his hips down at her, and she yelped. Oh god! He did it again and ground against her _very_ suggestively, and struck before she could swing her head up and attempt to fight him off. She wasn't going to have her first time as a **wolf**!

She gave a low moan like whine in her throat as his teeth pierced fur and flesh, her hot blood pumping into his mouth with the aid of her frantically beating heart. She had the vague sensation that she was forgetting something important, but her mind was lost to the addictive bliss associated with vampire bites – when they were being nice, anyways, it could hurt **a lot** if they wanted it to.

Her wolf's mindset couldn't handle it any longer, and in a ripple of her powers she began to shrink. Disturbingly, her Sire did not follow her example, and she soon found herself a five foot something blonde and buxom female, pinned to the forest floor by a randy black wolf. Oh fuck no.

Bringing her hands up, she growled at him and forced the beast's jaws open, disappearing in a flex of her powers into a portal that closed itself as quickly as it appeared, and she bolted into the shower with her senses on high alert for another little … 'play' session.


	6. Chapter 6

**Misiunea Unei Regine**

_**Ketti:**_I freely admit that it's been so long since Lithi and I originally wrote these chapters that I don't remember what happens in them. I've been slacking on updates because it's not done, and we only have a few more chapters left in my buffer box. But reading the epic, and long, review Enige-Iets left inspired me to upload this now. I'm thinking of making Jubalii our beta to fix any errors I forgot to correct in word so that the strange grammar mistakes go away. *nods sagely*

Okay, so, enough rambling. Onto the story!

* * *

The next day Seras found herself staring out into the hallway in amusement. Apparently her Sire decided to lurk in the hallways and wait rather than cause a scene with the first period teacher again. He hung from the wall and scared all of the females half to death with his flapping and screeching noises. Sometimes when he wanted her attention he made a chittering noise. She could only hear him because the teacher always insisted on an open door and her sensitive hearing wouldn't let the situation be otherwise.

As the last girl came in (rather terrified, mind you) Seras was torn from her amusement to look down at her desk, grimacing at the pile of lined blank paper. She'd always hated essays. Why she needed to do an essay in Math, she didn't know. The teacher went on about something along the lines of misbehaving little wenches for awhile before everyone would rather write an essay then listen to him yack anyways. Personally she liked English more then any kind of Math, but she always hated coming up with the subject of the essays.

The Draculina peeked a glance at her odd Master and brushed off the idea of making an entirely accurate report of Vlad the Impaler. They'd think she got it all wrong anyways.

One hour later found her in the halls, followed by her little pet bat, as she made her way to History. Again he lurked outside the door, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at her fellow students as they were forced to pass under him.

More inaccuracies about her Sire later, it was time for English. Oh joy.

Today was going rather mildly, and she was enjoying it despite the boredom. One completely blank sheet of lined paper later, and she was fleeing to the supposed safety of lunch. She wasn't especially inclined to sit outside today, it was one of those rare bright and sunny days in England and, _really_, she was a vampire. Not to mention she still had a stalker bat.

The halls around them grew emptier and emptier as the teens filed out to enjoy the day and their meal, leaving the pair alone. She shifted her weight to the balls of her feet as she glanced up at the black figure attached to the ceiling, feeling suddenly… nervous? Anxious? She wasn't quite sure.

The fine hairs on the back of her neck rose and she bolted down the hall, outline becoming a blur, and nearly reaching the end of the massive corridor when she felt that familiar weight slam into her and send her crashing to the floor. The breath whooshed out of her in a gasp and she grunted as she planted her forearms against the tile, jerking herself to the side to knock him off balance. It worked, marginally, and she threw herself forward, only to be caught in an iron grip around her ankle. She heard a wet snap, and swallowed her scream as she was yanked back towards her Sire, and pinned down so that they were front to front. He had a sick grin on his face as he brought his gloved hand up to cup the side of her face.

"What's wrong, Police Girl, you don't want to play with me?" He crooned, drawing his fingers down achingly slowly, and she fought the urge to lean in to the caress. As if to punish her for denying him the desired reaction, she felt something sharp press into her skin and the hot sweet-sour smell of blood permeated the air. Four lines of fire drew their way down from her temple to her jaw line, and she clenched her teeth, arching to get away from the imposing male weighing her down.

He chuckled breathily in her ear and ran his tongue along the marks he left on her face, and she practically heard a light switch get flicked off as the mental door caging her inner vampire opened. She writhed beneath him, pressing her breasts up into his chest and sliding her long, long legs out to wrap around the backs of his thighs. He groaned, and her lips curled into a wicked grin of her own, the contacts doing nothing to hide the bloody light emanating from her irises. A purr rumbled in her throat as she ran her hands down his back, cutting the fabric of his red coat, vest, and shirt, but leaving the skin unmarked. He growled at her and her wicked smirk widened into a baring of teeth as she repeated the motion, leaving his clothes to drape loosely off his lithe frame, utterly ruined.

She felt him shiver, and dug her claws in at his shoulders, yanking them down his arms in a spurt of blood and ruined fabric. His shirt was held in place only by the cravat around his neck and the ends tucked into his tight leather pants. He moaned, and she brought her bloody fingers to her lips to lick them clean.

Her dainty tongue crept from the cavern of her mouth to dance along the backs of her fingers, wrapping lewdly around each one and bringing the knuckles to her lips to suckle the red stain from her porcelain skin. She moaned throatily and ran her clawed tips against her cheek, drawing a fresh line of blood to lap from the black talons, swirling her pink muscle delicately along the underside to ensure there would be no blood left behind to dry and crack. With a glance at him from under her lashes, she arched, running her (clean) left hand through her blonde locks, mussing them as her right hovered in the air between them before lowering more towards the lustrous blonde's face.

He growled lowly, and leaned in with a leer of his own, teeth grotesquely long in his mouth, like a shark, as his tongue reached for her bloody skin. Quick as a flash, both hands grasped his head and twisted violently until his vertebrae severed and he was facing the ceiling. His body went limp, and pinned her with dead weight. "Not." She hissed, powers flaring to phase her through his unresponsive form, "During." She crouched over him, her lips nearly touching his – that were twisted in an expression of pleasured pain – "School. Master." Wiping the remains of his blood across his cheek in a parting caress, she stood, and flounced off towards the library to start Study Hall early.

Alucard began to laugh, and laugh, and _laugh_. "Oh, Police Girl, the game has just begun."

* * *

The remainder of the school day passed quite uneventfully, for which she was thankful, and when it came time for her to choose between going to her room and out into the court yard to listen for more after school gossip… Well, the choice was obvious wasn't it?

She went outside – inwardly cringing and clenching her left hand in a fist to concentrate on the limb and prevent it from going shadowy in self defense. She was still relatively young in vampire terms, and power grew with age. Settling in under a tree unobtrusively, she rested her binder on her upraised knee and did her homework, ignoring the odd glances she could feel pass over her skin from prying eyes.

When she was finished with her homework (most, unsurprisingly about her Master) Seras had to admit that this mission was insanely boring. She missed the slaughter and bloodbaths. She missed her beloved large weapons and tearing her talons through flesh.

The Draculina made a note in the back of her mind to ask Integra to ship her one of her weapons, as she was sure she would need them at some point. Though she'd have to hide it from her roomie…

"So how is Alice?" Seras jerked her head to the voice and saw the same girls from the other day sitting in front of her again, only one of them was missing. She remembered her as one of the girls that had been in the forest last night and listened for further details.

"Oh just terrible. She didn't come back from snogging David till early this morning, and she was sicker then a dog when she got back. She probably just has a hangover." The girl shrugged her shoulders and dug into the ground with one of her fingers.

_'Alexander Anderson would have a hangover after how much booze they drank.'_ Seras thought, her lips twisting ina cruel smirk that she swiftly hid by ducking her head. She listened intently for any further new, but the conversation quickly devolved to hideously boring things only teenaged girls found interesting, not 49 year old vampires stuck in a teen's body.

Dusk was approaching, and everyone was gathering up to return to their rooms, so Seras did the same, albeit grudgingly.

"There you are!" Bitchy McFace screeched – Seras had to fight the urge to clap her hands to her ears – as soon as she opened the door. "Get HIM" she pointed menacingly at the form of her Master lounging indolently across her bed, "out of here!"

Seras blinked, glancing between the two. "Why, what's he done?" She questioned, a hint of mischief gleaming in her eyes.

Whatserface flushed an ugly shade of pomegranate, "He's distracting me." She growled, "and I have an important paper to write for class."

_'Liar.'_ Seras thought. "Liar." Her Master echoed mockingly, "You just feel uncomfortable looking at your girly porn while I'm here." He bared his teeth in a wolfish grin of wicked amusement, twirling his amber glasses by the nosepad around his finger.

McFace's complexion turned a rather sickly shade of plum, and Seras wondered if she was about to pop a vein, when she screamed and threw her shoe at the man, who caught it easily and tossed it to the floor, where Seras noticed a small pile of other such things. "Get. Him. OUT!" Her roomie screamed again, stamping her foot.

Seras sighed, and motioned to her Sire, "C'mon, then, we'll talk on the roof, Master." She saw no point in hiding that she called him 'Master' since the other already knew.

He glanced at her, as if over phantom lenses, "Don't tell me what to do." He warned pleasantly, but got up nonetheless and ambled towards her to get her alone.

"Sir Integra is waiting for my report on last night's baby sitting, and I bet she's planning to scold you some more." His Childe smirked at him as she flipped open her cell phone and hit speed dial for her Master's Master's private line.

As expected it rang only once before the voice on the other line filtered out into the still air of the dawning night. "Report, Agent Victoria."

Seras gave a fond smile to the phone, straightening her posture in a soldier's salute, despite the aging woman not being there to see it – she heard her Master hum in amused approval – "The surveillance turned into a baby sitting mission, Sir. Just stupid teens getting drunk and randy." She couldn't hide the faint hint of disgust in her tone, "I detected no supernatural presence aside from the obvious, Sir. Whatever's going on in this school is hiding its tracks well."

She could hear the Hellsing's sigh, and a faint creak as she settled in her desk chair more comfortably. "Very well, continue to follow any leads you find, Victoria."

"Yes, Sir."

A thought came to her then, and she grinned, "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can you ship Vlady over?" The blonde asked, near sickening sweetness in her tone as she turned her back to her Master to hide her expression of mischievous amusement.

There was a pause on the other line before the elder blonde sighed, and Seras knew that the Hellsing was amused as well. "Isn't that a bit of overkill, Victoria?"

Her Master made a low noise in the back of his throat and Seras ducked as she felt him grab for the phone. "But I _like_ Vlady." Seras whined theatrically.

She was sure he didn't mean to, but she caught a whisper of a possessive growl rumbling in her throat, and her wicked glee spiked higher as she glanced at him from under her lashes. "I promise to be good." She cooed breathily, seductively, and she could _clearly_ hear Integra's snort of combined disgust and amusement as well as her Master's eavesdropping.

"If I hear even a single complaint…" Integra warned, only to be cut off by the younger blonde's laughing tone, "I know, I know, you'll stake me out in the sun, _Mother_."

"Request granted."

The line went dead the same instant the phone disappeared from her hand, and her Master glared at the phone as if it had personally slighted him.

Seras smirked, and melted into the floor, vanishing into the supposed safety of the dorms as she made her way back to her room to let her Master stew, the lack of _rhereness_ from the strange girl allowing the Draculina to completely overlook her observer from the corridor's edge as she dropped from the ceiling.

She knew his curiosity would get the better of him soon and he'd either ask her outright or… Her lips twitched.

She couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Misiunea Unei Regine**

_**Ketti:**_*hides in a hole, and takes Lithi with* You'll never get us now! NEVER!

* * *

Seras found herself waking to the horrid sound of very loud and piercing siren and her roomie's groans.

Seras ignored the weight pressed into her side and pushed herself up through her bed, glad that Whatsherface hadn't looked into the canopy to find Seras' bed empty.

"Attention, Attention, we would like every student to please report to the gym. We have an emergency."

Seras bolted outside and tried (in vain) to stay out of the direct morning sunlight by stepping in any shadow she could find. She could simply vanish into the shadows, but she had a feeling she might pop up in the wrong place so early in the morning while everyone was in such a state of panic. She could see a bunch of females bolting to the gym and one of them was sobbing, holding onto something in her arms.

The Draculina ignored her pet bat's attempts to latch onto her shoulder while she ran, and was probably pissing him off, but she could care less.

She finally made it to the gym and paused to survey the area in curiosity. Some adults were standing on the stage talking frantically with a girl she recognized as one of the ones she spied on daily. She couldn't make out what they were talking about over the tons of voices screeching and yelling in the gym already.

The bat dug his little claws painfully into the rumpled shoulder of her pyjamas, drawing blood when he finally caught up and landed. She hissed and drew back to the edge of the auditorium, waiting for the announcement. After what seemed an eternity later – and many smothered yawns from the bedraggled Draculina – the principal climbed the stage to stand before the microphone.

"It has been brought to our attention that another student has gone missing from her dorm. Miss Alice Herrison, last seen by her roommate, Miss Blanch, at midnight. We are starting a campus wide search for the girl, and encourage all students not to wander alone. These are troubling times when one is not safe in these hallowed halls."

Seras began to zone out as he droned on and on about the school's heritage, and was half asleep on her feet when a set of tiny fangs nipped her ear. Barely biting back the yelp of protest in time, she turned a murderous glare on the flying rodent attached to her shoulder, cinnamon brown orbs burning with the fires of Hell itself. _"What?" _She hissed at him.

He extended his wing in a pointing gesture and she turned her head to look, and caught sight of familiar ginger hair. It was the girl with no aura – no, that was wrong, she was a _void_, an empty spot in the midst of the crowd – and the look on her face… Seras' expression firmed into one of determination and she began to weave her way through the throng of students, but the instant her line of sight was lost the girl was gone. Cursing, she made it to the other side of the gym and found no trace of her.

"She knows something." The girl muttered to herself, or perhaps her pet bat, before a yawn split her face and cracked her jaw. "Too early for this shit." She swore, "and what day is it, anyways? Isn't this the weekend?" She whined, reaching for the cell phone tucked in her pj bottom's pocket.

The time read 8:07AM, Saturday.

"I'm going back to bed." She hissed, and was careful to ensure no one was watching before she melted into the shadows of the wall, reappearing back in her room, and her coffin.

A heavy weight crushed her into the padded bottom of her somewhat cramped – with two people, anyways – bed and she grunted as her breasts were flattened rather uncomfortably. "Sir Integra will scold you for sleeping in." He warned her quite mildly as he pressed his face into the back of her neck, apparently content to turn her into a Childe Pancake.

"I'll just read their minds or something, catch up on what I've missed." Seras mumbled into the pillow, her yawn smothered. She was back to sleep within seconds, feeling completely at ease with her Sire using her as his own personal pillow. Despite everything, there was no place safer for her than with him. Her lips twitched sleepily upwards into a smile as her mind drifted off into dreams.

* * *

Seras awoke to the sound of shuffling around in the room and the emptiness of her coffin.

The Draculina popped herself up onto her bed. "What're you doing?" Seras muttered, words broken by a yawn.

"What does it look like?" Whatsherface sneered. "There's an open room, I'm moving the fuck out of here to take Alice's spot." She had a few suitcases packed around her.

"Oh." Seras' brow furrowed a bit, and she flipped her phone open to check the time. It was a little after two in the afternoon. "But she hasn't been gone all that long, what if she comes back?" The blonde's head tilted to the side curiously, wits addled by lingering sleep.

Her now ex-roomate grumbled something like "they_ never_ come back" before she grabbed her suitcases and stomped out the door.

Seras was about to go back to her lovely nap before there was a knock on the door Whatsherface just left through and the Draculina rose with a grumble from the bed and tore the door open. _"What?" _she hissed.

"Oh, good, you're awake Miss Hellsing, we were afraid you'd sleep the whole day away." A familiar adult voice chirruped with sickening sweetness, "I have someone I'd like you to meet; your new roommate Alanna Tepes. She transferred just today, and as Miss Bertha has already petitioned a room change, this is the only available dorm." So saying, she gestured to the petite figure at her side, a petite ravenette even shorter than the Draculina with wide blue eyes and … Seras' expression flattened and her lips tightened. Despite the changes she recognized her Master instantly.

"Please," the girl simpered, "call me Ally, Seras."

"Oh, I'm so glad you two get along!" Ms Lawler gushed, clasping her hands to her chest as Ally clasped Seras' hand in her own and beamed up at the blonde endearingly. "Now, you get settled, and don't forget to come to the cafeteria for dinner. I'm afraid all off campus forays are cancelled this weekend due to the incident."

"Great…" Seras muttered, forcing an entirely fake smile on her face.

"Just the two of us! Won't this be _fun_?" Ally crooned as the dorm matron made her way back down the hall whence she came.

Seras said nothing, simply picked up the simple bag at her door, and hauled 'Ally' into the room. "Does Sir Integra know you're doing this?" The Draculina growled, frustrated.

"What? Staying with you? Of course." Ally chirped, plopping herself on the other bed to kick her feet through the air. Seeing her Master look so… innocent was disturbing.

"I meant coming to school as a student and you know it. What'd you do, mindfu-… manipulate the principal?" Seras questioned, halting herself from using the word she dearly wanted to. At the too wide smile from the pale girl, she growled, "Let me guess, your schedule _just so happens_ to coincide with mine?"

"Of course." Ally cooed, twirling her hair around her finger. "It wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

"I hate you." Seras hissed, sullen. "I'm going back to sleep. Today can fuck off."

God she was acting like a teenager sulking about not getting her way! Disgusted with herself, she crawled back into bed and phased directly to her coffin to pretend the whole day had never happened.

Her Master's laughter followed her mockingly all the way into her dreams.


End file.
